


無瑕。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 機甲拆卸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 加洛提莫斯是一個生化人，他少了一大堆身體部位，但他覺得自己很完整，因為他有最好的古雷佛塞特。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 17





	無瑕。

「旦那、」試著將掉落的齒輪撿起，加洛一個翻身俐落的躍上了維修台，幾個螺絲隨著動作又掉到了地上，發出叮叮噹噹的聲響。

「你又把自己弄壞了。」沒有情緒的嗓音從研究室的角落傳來，古雷皺著眉抓起平板，瞪著維修台上沾著髒污又散亂的金屬零件。

巴掌大的破損口在加洛的側腰異常的刺眼，古雷永遠不能理解加洛怎麼可以這麼輕易把鈦合金的外甲弄出裂口，冷凝液從外露的管線中滴出，弄髒了加洛大片的衣服。

「要告訴我你做了什麼嗎？」拉起加洛僅靠幾根電線支撐的右手，遙遙欲墜的手掌被觸碰到時顫抖了一下。

「街頭上的比賽、噢、」電壓測量儀毫不留情的接上喉管時加洛縮了縮肩膀，發麻的感覺立刻經由傳感器擴散開，刺激著部份還完整的神經，右邊藍色虹膜中的微型處理器收縮了幾秒。

「你知道你不完全是個機械吧。」拆卸工具運轉的聲音傳進了加洛耳中，第一顆腹腔螺絲被轉開時，加洛不自覺的呻吟了一聲，他總是無法習慣這種震動時產生的微妙刺麻感，少量的液體從下腹流了出來，他的陰莖跟著快速的充血起來。

挑起一邊的眉，古雷面無表情的除去加洛的褲子，不合時宜半勃起的性器和完全失去護甲的雙腿毫無掩飾的呈現在冷光下。手指擦過外露的排線馬上引來加洛一陣顫抖，「嗯、」更多的冷凝液沾濕了古雷的白色袖口。

忍住將加洛直接扔進回收廠的衝動，古雷半懲罰的將加洛的腿部固定在維修架上。他撫摸過加洛的頭，左側剃短的頭髮有很好的手感，這是加洛少數還是完整皮膚器官的部分。

「旦那、」加洛完整的左手握上了古雷的手腕，保留神經系統的部位經不起太多刺激，古雷的撫摸讓他的腸道急切抽動了一下。

不理會加洛的反應，清潔液和擦拭布開始一點點將髒亂的機體整理乾淨，布料柔軟的觸感和清潔液揮發時的冷度藉由傳感器和神經系統不斷的轉接到脊髓。

「嗯——啊——」加洛呻吟了幾聲，他克制不了越來越強烈的性渴望。

絲毫沒有因為加洛而分心，古雷戴上無菌手套開始將外露的破損管線重新更換。細小的電流隨著線路的接通快速的在全身流竄，加洛毫無掩飾的射出一小股透明清液，他享受著這些管線連結時，酥麻感由精細的線路傳遞到全身的感覺。

少了胸甲的上身接觸到冷空氣，激起了他一陣喘息，加洛愛死這種時候了。雖然受損會疼痛，但維修時可以被古雷觸碰又隔外的美好，就像是高濃度的毒品，明知有害卻停不下來。

「旦那、」張著嘴無意識的開口，古雷停頓了幾秒，他撥開加洛被瀏海覆蓋的右臉，安撫的吻了吻加洛散著金屬冷度的臉頰。

「不要怕，我在。」

加洛微溫的回吻落在唇邊，古雷專注的把油環和連桿裝進加洛的手臂，他其實很喜歡這些金屬的小零件，充滿邏輯與秩序，雖然加洛兩三天就把自己弄的破破爛爛讓古雷很不滿，但他無法否認，維修的行為可以讓他獲得短暫平靜。

每一次的修復都像一場贖罪儀式，一點一點的指引他脫離罪惡的深淵，至少比那些要他面對那場大火只是意外的昂貴治療師有用。

躺在維修台上，加洛勾起嘴角看著古雷認真的眼神，他更硬了。十字螺絲起子被握在古雷手中，微麻癢的感覺從接觸的螺絲點，沿著伸縮軸爬升。

熟練的將每個接頭裝上正確的對接口，古雷拿著測試面板開口，「動動看。」運行正常的小綠燈隨著加洛動起手臂而一一亮起。古雷滿意的點點頭，他剛要去尋找另一種工具，加洛已經伸出雙手環住了他。

明明腿部已經被固定在維修支架上，他還是堅持撐起身體讓自己和古雷的距離盡可能縮小。

「旦那你不多試試我的手指有沒有完全恢復嗎？」左臉撒嬌的蹭過古雷頸窩，加洛貪婪的多吸了幾口古雷的味道，消毒水、潤滑油和一點木質香水混在一起，是對他情慾最有效的催化劑。

阻止是無意義的行為，古雷半心半意的默許著加洛的動作，看著剛被組裝起的手指靈活的把自己的皮帶解開，他嘆了一口氣，應該把加洛的手再打斷一次才是正確的決定。

修復完整的手很快的探入古雷的褲子裡，金屬冰涼的觸感從下腹傳來，很好的點燃了古雷的慾望。隔著橡膠手套古雷也慢慢的撫摸上加洛的鼠蹊部——又一個加洛保留完整人體而且敏感的部分。

「嗯——」瑣碎的呻吟從加洛口中溢出，他拉扯著古雷的襯衫，環住古雷的左手透過皮膚與皮膚的接觸，感受到古雷的體溫跟他一樣，正逐漸的升高，加洛不由的笑了起來，他閉上眼親吻著古雷的下巴。

根本無需過多的撫弄，加洛的性器已經濕漉漉的了，古雷曾經檢查過加洛的脊椎，確認這個孩子不是因為脊椎神經受損才這麼敏感。他一邊回應加洛吻，一邊摸上加洛的陰莖，讓本來就興奮的東西漲的更大了。

「旦那⋯⋯」雙腿被固定讓他不能貼在古雷身上蹭動，加洛只能充滿渴望的扭動著腰部，隨即聽見古雷的斥喝，「別動。」

瞪著加洛腰部因爲拉扯而變形的更嚴重的線路，古雷只思考了一秒就劃去先進行維修的選項，他切斷了加洛體腔的部分供電系統，讓剛剛還不安分的加洛立刻像是半癱瘓般的靠著他。

「旦那，這樣我就不能自己動了。」加洛眨著藍透的眼睛看著古雷，像是控訴，然而在古雷手中明顯更加興奮的陰莖暴露了他對於被限制有多期待。

「不會的、」溫和的開口，右手貼上了加洛完整的左臉摩挲幾下，古雷的吻隨著他的話語移動著，「你還有嘴唇、一個乳頭、一隻右手⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯」手指被古雷含進口中時加洛連脖子都漲紅了，仍然擁有大部分原始軀體的左半身彷彿也被截斷了電源，只能輕顫著任由古雷處置。

「⋯⋯還有腰、」

「啊、旦那⋯⋯」

加洛的反應讓古雷心情相當的好，幾個吻痕落在加洛形狀漂亮的半邊腹肌上，他直起身重新吻上加洛的唇，勾著柔軟的舌頭互相糾纏。

「⋯⋯還有、」加洛在大口喘息的空檔感受古雷到貼在耳邊慢吞吞的開口，「這裡⋯⋯」

「嗯——」冰涼的潤滑液伴隨古雷的兩根手指擠進了體內，加洛喘了口氣盯著隱沒在下方的手指，些微酥麻的感覺很快的沿著半人工的脊神經蔓延，他不能移動，卻依然可以清晰的感受到古雷。

『可以感受到古雷。』加洛的腦海中因為這個事實而充斥著滿足，他不熱衷於街頭對戰，將對方拆成碎片的一點樂趣也沒有，但加洛不後悔參與那些愚蠢又無聊的活動。 

他甚至十二萬分的希望自己被拆的破碎一點，他知道這不是太健康的興趣，但可以被古雷重新組裝和擺弄的感覺太好了。他需要獲得一點例行檢查以外的關注，而被拆成片的好處顯然多於完整卻獨自一人。

他遺失了許多東西，包括一大部分身體和的記憶，加洛已經想不起來遇見古雷之前的生活了，他只記得黑暗、火焰，接著再次張開眼，就是古雷溫和的表情。

古雷佛塞特，毫無疑問，是加洛提莫斯的全部，是讓他重獲新生的救世主。他興奮的將體內的手指絞的死緊，一些黏膩的潤滑液被擠了出來，混著陰莖流出的前液弄濕了小片維修台。

加洛笑的更燦爛了，他靠著古雷，不知羞恥的大聲呻吟，渴望更多的快樂。

注意力全部被加洛濕潤、柔軟的腸道吸引，古雷用兩指撐開那個粉嫩的部位，他一向只喜歡有規則和答案的機械原理，但加洛違反邏輯的身體每一次都打破他的原則，他現在已經硬的發疼。

古雷試著分神，然而散發著期待熱度的皮膚讓他不自主繼續手上的動作，指腹熟練的貼上腺體，他沒給加洛適應的時間，不留情的狠戾摩擦直接襲擊了加洛的神經束，他知道他的加洛喜歡並承受的住他任何粗暴的動作。

「呃⋯⋯哈啊啊啊啊、旦那⋯⋯啊啊、天啊旦那啊啊⋯⋯」幾乎要過載快感瞬間衝過每個神經元，加洛睜大了眼睛，被切斷電源的半邊身體不協調的平靜，困住了他激動的另外一半。

「⋯⋯哈啊、噢、拜託⋯⋯啊啊啊⋯⋯」酸軟酥麻的刺激隨著古雷的按壓流竄，激活了所有的細胞，體內彷彿有什麼開關被開啟了，慾望的能量不停從深處的湧出。

左手發顫的抓著古雷，「⋯⋯好爽、哈啊啊啊⋯⋯」加洛感受到體內的手指曲了起來，每一下摳弄都帶出他的尖叫，前列腺液流出的感覺舒服的讓他開始恍惚，好喜歡，不能掙動只能被古雷給予的快感支配的事實對他而言太過甜蜜了。

「加洛、」伸手拍了拍加洛的側臉，已經開始渙散的瞳孔不能聚焦，右眼中的微型處理器也只是重複著收縮的動作。古雷挑起眉分析著加洛的反應，不知道是否是因為被限制的關係，加洛今天太快失神了。

古雷突然感到一陣煩躁，看著加洛脖子上還外露的線路，以及沒有外甲的身軀，他覺得他快要抓不住加洛了，加洛失去焦距的眼神讓他惶恐，他彷彿看到加洛沒有生氣的被裝在回收箱裡，而他再也修不好他。

古雷停下在加洛體內抽動的手指，他沈默的從維修盒翻出幾個電擊片，仔細的貼上加洛的下腹和乳頭——那些擁有良好導電率的部位，他需要重新叫醒加洛的注意力。

「呃——啊——！」獨特的電脈衝將加洛扯回現實，痛苦和興奮的刺麻快感瞬間佔據了神經末梢，他對上了古雷視線，他想請求但一開口只有無意義的呻吟，一旁的監控儀發出了警戒的嗶音和紅色的錯誤代碼。

「滋——」幾絲白煙混著焦味從縫隙中竄出，加洛感覺到自己可以移動的下一刻大部分的線路卻啪的一聲燒毀了，然而古雷似乎沒有看到這些閃爍的警示，他掐緊加洛的腿跟，拓開了因為電擊而縮緊的括約肌。

「痛！旦那——」加洛尖叫著癱軟在維修台上，電流還在一波波的摧殘他的感知，他控制不了後方縮起的肌肉，被撐開的脹痛讓他有被撕開的錯覺，淚水、鼻涕跟冷汗讓他像是剛從水裡撈起一樣狼狽。

「咳、咳咳、」一陣嗆咳中加洛感覺到一隻溫暖的手重新撫過側臉，全數沒入的古雷關閉了電擊器，反覆的吻著他仍然在抽搐的身軀。

「加洛、加洛、」他聽見古雷輕聲的呼喚，加洛張開被淚水模糊的視線，古雷的手指正沿著他的肌肉紋理移動，接著在加洛驚愕的目光中扯下了一把線路。

「旦那？」顫抖的開口，加洛沒有得到回應，古雷的吻堵住了他，酥麻感和少許疼痛也隨著古雷擺動起的腰擴散，體內的敏感點一下下的承受撞擊，加洛又抽搐起來，一絲甜甜的感覺慢慢的包圍住他。

「嗯、」難耐的低吟著，加洛單手纏上了古雷，盡可能的靠近。古雷觸碰著他潮濕敏感的皮膚，在上面留下明顯的指印，金屬掉落的聲音和啪啪的水聲充斥在耳中。

「哈啊、啊啊啊、旦那⋯⋯」思緒被逐漸疊加的快感佔據，加洛隱約間感受到古雷的異樣，但古雷進的太深了，奪走了他說話的能力，加洛大口的喘著氣，他連呼吸都有些困難。

古雷讓加洛躺在維修台上，抽插毫無阻力，高溫的腸道本能的配合他進出的節奏縮放，每一次從加洛身體裡拔出時，他都可以感受陰莖被噬咬不放。

他所有的感官都在放大，有說不出的順暢，在這個當下他才真正感受到擁有加洛的真實感，不合邏輯又那麼合理。

「嗯啊、啊哈⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」加洛的半身皮膚泛起誘人的粉紅，古雷以為加洛在顫抖，後來他發現自己抓著加洛的手也在發抖，加洛不知何時射出精液和被拆扯下的零件散落在四周。他完全把加洛推向極限，但他就是停不下來，只能一次次的幹進更深的地方。

白光再度在腦中炸開，加洛分不出來這是第幾次高潮，他的陰莖抽痛著，酥軟甜膩的快感卻不斷從後方襲來，古雷的陰莖還堅硬的插在他的體內，給他莫名充實的安全感，摩擦的熱度沿著血液流動，加洛聽見自己的心跳，越來越快、越來越失控。

他聽到古雷的嘆息，溫熱的唇舌貼上了左側的乳頭，酥麻感堆積在神經末梢，直到他的乳頭又腫又燙古雷都沒有放開他。「嗚、嗯啊⋯⋯」加洛發出小聲的哀嚎，快感過於劇烈了，每根神經都像被針刺一樣透著酸澀。

已經無法硬起的性器可憐的流著黏液，他幾乎要昏厥，但是腺體被研磨的刺激又讓他清醒，加洛張著藍色的眼睛一直看著古雷，他痙攣著達到高潮，再繼續隨著古雷的陰莖顫慄和搖晃。

腰部的聳動逐漸加快，古雷將加洛徹底的抱進懷裡，他可以感受到金屬的冰冷和肉體的燙熱，看著加洛甜蜜中帶著痛苦的表情，他再次吻上了加洛，被自己插到鬆軟的後穴滴滴答答流著潤滑液，如同失禁的畫面加深了他的慾望。

「不要了⋯⋯」帶著哭腔的求饒讓古雷的進出更猛烈，他撞擊著加洛的腺體，感受瘋狂絞緊的腸道，「快結束了⋯⋯再等等、」安撫的吻落在加洛的額頭，他加重律動奪取加洛的一切，在加洛又一次尖叫著高潮後，才跟著悶吼著射進了加洛的體內。

「⋯⋯旦那⋯⋯」睜著酸澀紅腫的眼睛，加洛看起來累壞了，他比剛回來時還更加破碎，生理的淚水還在滑落，古雷半軟的陰莖沒有離開，加洛全身都感到疼痛和滿足，他顫抖著吻著古雷的心口，一下又一下。

「⋯⋯」古雷抿了抿嘴，收緊手臂，看著混亂的維修台慢慢的找回一點理智，「加洛，你知道我不喜歡你參加街頭競賽，如果你有什麼自毀的興趣、」嘆了今晚不知道第幾次氣，古雷隔了好一會才開口，「你可以來找我。」

瞪大了眼盯著古雷，加洛張著嘴開闔幾下，思考著怎麼解釋，然而當古雷把檢測線再次接上他的身體時，他選擇翹起了嘴角，不重要，什麼原因或藉口都不重要了。

他已經擁有古雷佛塞特了。


End file.
